I want you
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: Keegan's had a little too much to drink. [Slight Keegan/Merrick] (Rated T to be safe)


**Hey readers! I'm back with another story. This had intended to be a little humorous moment between Soap and Roach. But I instead switched the roles to Merrick and Keegan (Because I ship them too :33) I've really got nothing else to say about this, so enjoy.**

* * *

Merrick typed rapidly at the keys on his keyboard. He was nearly done with this report, after all it'd taken him almost a full five hours to make everything perfect. He paused for a moment, resting his chin on his knuckles as he looked over the typed document which contained every detail of today's operation. He murmured as he proofread, but as he was about to make one final adjustment, he was nearly startled out of his wits when he heard a loud _THUD_ outside of his office. Wasting no time, Merrick rose from his chair and walked out of his office only to see a figure laying on the floor, struggling to get up. He freaked out for a moment until he realized that the man groaning in pain was none other than the blue-eyed sniper, Keegan Russ.

"Holy shi- Keegan, you alright there?" Merrick crouched down to help the sergeant on his feet, only to have him nearly stumble on the floor again.

As the younger man spoke, his words were nearly slurred together, "Tom... Merrick... I... I _*Hic*_ I'm totally fine. Nothin' to worry about, 'kay?"

Merrick was speechless for a moment. Keegan was definitely _not fine_. He couldn't just tell from his tone of voice, but the sniper absolutely reeked of booze and whiskey. Which was especially surprising to Merrick because he's never imagined someone like Keegan getting this _drunk_. God, how much did he even drink? "Heya, Merrick..." He slurred again.

"I-I'm here, uh-..."

"Merrig', I..." He hicced, swallowing back the bile that almost left his throat, "Listen-"

"...?"

"Listen, listen, listen, just... Did anyone tell you you're the sm-... Sexiest guy alive...?"

Merrick's jaw nearly dropped, but he shook his head as he placed Keegan's arm over his shoulder, "O-Okay, you know what-? You're going to bed."

"Only if you... *Hic* Come with me," Keegan winked at his captain, "I think you look a lot... Hotter in the sheets-"

"Shut up, Keegan-!"

"I want ya-you..."

"I said shut it-!"

"I want *Hic* You...!"

"And I want you to shut up or I'll do it for you!" Merrick really saw he couldn't control Keegan here. Then again, who can reason with someone whose brain is drowned out in alcohol? He practically kicked open the door to the sergeant's room before pushing Keegan in. The blue eyed man once again really couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Merrick, Merrick, Merrick, listen..."

"What?!"

Keegan swiveled around and grabbed hold of the collar on Merrick's jacket, who froze completely in surprise. The younger man got up close to the other's face, whispering seductively, _"Te amo, Thomas. Te amo.."_

* * *

"You don't looks so hot today, Keegs'," Logan leaned forward to get a closer look at the older man, who was trying his best to rub the migraine in his head.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick," He groaned.

As the cold breeze blew by, Logan crossed his arms, "Yeah. You really look like it. Did you like, eat anything bad or whatever?"

"I honestly can't remember anything. Not even what happened in the mission yesterday."

"Damn. Seriously? Y'know if you're not feeling so great you could-" Logan paused as he saw Merrick passing by. For being a chilly morning, the older man didn't have a jacket on or even a sweatshirt, and the blonde didn't miss how angrily he glared at Keegan. "You uh... You look pretty cold there, sir," Logan stumbled on his words a bit, trying to strike up a friendly conversation.

"Where's you're jacket, Merrick?" Keegan chuckled softly, continuing to rub his forehead.

"In the wash," The older man said firmly.

"You waited that long to wash it-?"

"You _puked_ on it, Keegan."

Both men paused for a moment, blank expressions with a mix of surprise at the same time. "What?"

"You _puked_ on me last night. _Twice_."

"Merrick. Thomas, look I didn't-"

"Oh, but you did!"

Logan looked at both of his superiors, backing away slightly as if he were trying not to get involved in the argument. Somewhere in between the shouts, he heard something about Keegan being drunk and seductive, which the sniper denied over and over.

* * *

 **So yeah, I know it's short and everyone was a little OOC :p But I wanted to write something up before I disappeared again so... Yeah. Goodnight folks :33**


End file.
